


orange and his sweet purple

by sse0jin



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sse0jin/pseuds/sse0jin
Summary: tenjuza is literally so underrated so here i am carrying the tenjuza fandom /hj(short one shots?? maybe idk)
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza & Sumeragi Tenma, Hyoudou Juuza/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 13





	1. grocery trip

tenma had been assigned the grocery duty today, izumi was merciful enough to give him a list of items of what to buy and gave him specific directions. yes, he could've asked his driver to take him to the grocery store and get help lifting the bags, but he got a feeling of doing it by himself today.  
  
which was stupid, he thought to himself. now, he's lost his way, ugh!! why can't izumi give him more directions- it's not like he has no sense of directions, okay!? it's totally izumi's fault. he sighed heavily, stopping infront of a sweets shop while he angrily clenched on the piece of paper he's been holding.  
  
as he looked up, he gotten direct eye contact with his castmate, juza. while it isn't very visible, juza's eyes were filled with embarrasment. "hyodo?" tenma asked out loud, juza looked away almost immediately. "i dunno who you're talking about." juza backed away from the entrace and started walking away, his pace was quick.  
  
"hey, wait up!" he jogged up to juza, holding onto the taller boy's shoulder to keep him from walking away. "what." juza asked, slowly turning around to face tenma. the orange haired boy tried not to make eye contact, "i- uh- can you help me with grocery duty..?" tenma mumbled. "okay." juza looked reluctant, yet he agreed anyway, tenma is grateful.  
  
"how'd you end up here anyway?" juza asked as he slowly leads the way. "i don't know." tenma admitted as he fiddled with the paper in his hands. "you didn't get lost, did you?" tenma could feel his ears turn red. "shaddap! that's not it!" juza just hummed in reply. argh...!!! this guy!!!!  
  
the rest of the walk was quiet, though a little awkward. as they head inside, tenma finally realized it was his first time actually shop fot himself. he might've panicked a bit but he was reminded of juza when he spoke again. "do you have a list?" juza mumbled to him, the hair on the back of tenma's neck rose up. nodding, he placed the piece of paper on juza's out stretched hand.  
  
they searched for the items together, and with that, the dreaded shopping duty has finished. "hey." tenma spoke out, juza looked at him, waiting for him to finish. "let's go to that sweets shop earlier." tenma could see the clear twinkle in juza's eyes before the latter turned away. "okay."  
  
the two of them made their way to the shop and looked around, juza was slightly beaming with happiness. they bought picked what they wanted and tenma convinced juza to let him pay as a thanks for his help.  
  
as they got home, they snacked on what they both, sometimes exchanging a few words with each other. juza isn't as bad as he first thought. his emotions just hide behind that scary face of his, huh.

the day ended with tenma's feeling on juza changing.


	2. quiet day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tenma silently brushed away the loose strands of hair falling towards the other boy's face.

it was really quiet today, tenma was left alone with someone unexpected. well it's not as unexpected since- they do live together after all. 

it's just a bit suprising to tenma becuase it feels like they rarely talk outside of helping each other with homework or rehearsals. 

juza sat across from him, his head supported by his arms as he softly snored away. 

tenma awkwardly stared, resting his head on his palm. his hands felt cold, a lone sweat dripped down his nape even if the AC was turned on. 

why was he nervous? the guy wasn't even awake. looking at juza, then he looked away. 

remembering what happened the other day made him let out a small laugh, which earned him a small groan from the other. 

tenma held his breath as juza shifted around till he was comfortable, before falling silent once more. 

the orange haired boy stared and stared, he felt like he couldn't have enough staring at juza's relaxed face. his eyebrows weren't burrowed so deep and his lips were in a thin line instead of being in a frown. 

before he could think what he was doing, tenma's hand slowly reached. tenma silently brushed away the loose strands of hair falling towards the other boy's face. 

his fingers curled, cringing as he's now aware of what he was doing. that didn't stop him as he lightly rubbed the spot between juza's eyebrows, the purple haired boy unconciously released whatever tension he was holding and looked even more relaxed. 

tenma brought up a finger to his own lips, tracing a small smile that formed without him knowing. 

juza hyodo was one frustrating guy, he thinks.


End file.
